SWAT KATS: ONE SHOT HALLOWEEN STORIES
by GreyDog
Summary: Halloween stories for the SK characters enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**SWAT KATS: ONE SHOT HALLOWEEN STORIES**

**#1: Don't Go Out ****Into the Woods**** Tonight**

_**"The sounds of the beast comes to you at night, it's looking for something...but what? Is it you?"**_

In the dark forest where animals howl at the moon, the sound of footsteps is heard, a wooden stick cracks. Around a cozy campfire, the rosy glow pushing the darkness back, are three Kats; one is a big tabby named Chance Furlong, the second is a slim built and small in stature tom named Jake Clawson, Chance's mate, and the last member of the group is a very young tom, their son, Danny .

Danny was just seven years old and like every Kit his age, he was bored. He didn't want to be here but his parents had dragged him to the woods saying it was important they go. He'd whined a bit, saying he'd much rather go trick or treating with his friends this year but they just shook their heads, so here they were, surrounded by this creepy forest on Halloween.

Sighing, he muttered mutinously, "I could have had a haul of candy by now, but noo...I'm stuck here listening to the animals howl." He gave his parents a glare but they ignored him, snuggling close to each other affectionately.

Danny rolled his and stared down at the stick he was holding in the fire, his marshmallow was nearly charred. He cursed, quickly pulling it out then blowing on it. When it was cooled enough he began carefully eating the soft gooey treat.

It didn't however improve his mood. 'Crud! I hate this place….why are we even here?' He thought bitterly. Glancing up, he noticed they were looking at him.

"Hey, why the sour face, Danny," Jake asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," Danny said flatly, staring back into the fire. Telling them he just wanted to go home would be whining and he'd been told to stop that so he had nothing else to say.

"That's not an answer. Why are you upset?" Chance persisted, his face set in concerned lines.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders and refused to say anything further.

A bit annoyed now, Chance growled. "Don't cop an attitude, Danny," his father warned. "Now what's bugging you?"

Sighing, Danny looked up and into Chance's eyes. "Why are we here? I wanted to be with my friends tonight but instead we're out here. Why?"

Jake and Chance gave each other a significant look before Jake, his mother, said, "I understand you're frustrated and bored but you'll just have to wait a bit longer for your answer."

Huffing in anger, Danny jumped to his feet and began to stalk away.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, quietly.

"To bed!" Danny snapped, continuing on to the big tent pitched nearby.

"Night then," his mother's voice trailed after him.

Danny didn't respond as he reached the tent and unzipped the doorway. He stepped inside and zipped it up again. Going to his sleeping bag, he flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, fuming.

"Stupid camp...stupid woods..." he continued to grouse until sleep rolled over him.

The wind blew its cool spears around making the trees dance. The fire died down and the campsite was deathly silent. Inside the tent, Danny was having a nightmare causing him to twist and turn in his sleeping bag.

In his nightmare, Danny was in the woods, running from something he could hear but not see. A growling sound came out of the dark but he couldn't tell what it was. Was it hungry? Was it hunting for dinner like deer? Was the prey somewhere near him?

He could hear it getting closer and closer but he didn't dare stop running to see how close it truly was, fear giving his feet wings, he hurtled through the dark woods trying desperately to escape the threat behind him.

Then he woke suddenly, gasping and shaking from the realness of the dream. He looked around the tent frantically then relaxed when he realized it had been only a dream. However, he also realized his parents weren't in the tent with him.

Where could they be this late? And why would they leave him alone with all those animals hunting outside. Thinking to go look for them, Danny turned to the door and gasped. Huge rents had torn open the front of the tent like an animal had tried to get in.

Terrified, he was even more worried where his parents might be with such a creature prowling around. Though very afraid, little Danny went to the hole in the tent and peered out. The campfire was dead and it was dark and silent out with only the moon casting any light. His parents were no where in sight.

Slipping outside, he searched around the campsite, carefully, but didn't dare go anywhere into the woods itself. Frightened, he called for his parents.

"Mom…..dad where are you?"

His cries, however, received the wrong response as a low growl sounded close by. He spun around trying to find where the growl was coming from but could see nothing then yet another growl sounded from the darkness. That goaded him into running madly in the opposite direction from the growls. Tears in his eyes, he fled...barely seeing the rocks, tree limbs, and bushes he raced through...his only thought was to escape whatever was out there.

He had no idea how long he'd run until he tripped over something and fell face down. He lay there stunned, heaving for breathe and listening hard. Except for his hard panting, it seemed he had escaped whatever had been chasing him. As he sat up and looked around, he realized he was very lost. He had no idea where their campsite was.

Having no idea what else to do and still very much afraid, he decided to continue on in the direction he was going, hoping he would find either his parents or help. He'd forgotten the cardinal rule of being lost which was never wander...always stay put...let help find you. So he made it hard for searchers as he moved as fast as he dared deeper into the woods.

As he walked hurriedly, his mind wondered if his parents were even alive. 'Don't go there, Danny...they're both strong and brave...they'll be okay and find me.' He told himself, to keep his courage up.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of Kat's voices somewhere ahead of him. With a cry of relief, he ran toward the noise. As he burst into a clearing, he saw a bonfire with several toms sitting around it with guns nearby...hunters probably.

Running toward them, he yelled, "help me...something is after me!"

The hunters jumped to their feet and two of them hurried to Danny's side, one sweeping him up into his arms and comforting the frightened kitten.

"Poor kitten, you're shaking like a leaf. What happened? Where's your parents?" The hunter asked, kindly.

"I don't know but, something attacked my tent while I was sleeping and when I looked out, my parents were gone and something was growling so I ran," Danny rushed to say, still gulping for air, his heart hammering in his ears.

The two hunters shared a grim look. The other hunter said, "James, I think it might be those blasted wolves. Let's take him to the camp where John can decide what we need to do now."

The one holding Danny nodded. "It's alright kitten, we'll keep you safe and try to find your parents, don't worry." He carried Danny to the huge fire and circle of tents. They were greeted by the rest of the hunters who shot questions at them but the one without the kitten held up a paw for silence and got it.

"John, this kitten's campsite was attacked and his parents are missing. He said he heard growls and fled." He addressed a big tom sitting on a log.

The one holding Danny gently lowered the kitten to his feet as the big tom rose to his feet and came closer to him. The tom was solid black with multiple scars on his face and had red eyes that gleamed in the firelight.

James who had been carrying the kitten, bowed his head and said respectfully, "he's a brave little thing and seems to have suffered no harm except fright. We suspect the wolves are the ones that attacked his camp, master."

The big Kat known as John knelt down so he could be face to face with Danny. In a deep voice, he asked, "So they attacked your camp, eh? Did you get bitten?" He gently reached out to check Danny over for any injuries.

"I only heard them, sir, not seen them. What are they?" Danny asked, shakily, wondering how these toms knew for certain what had been stalking him.

John sighed, continuing his search of Danny's body as he answered the kitten's question. "You were lucky then. These things have been known to hunt Kats and eat them. We don't know how many there are but we've been trying to eradicate them for some time now." It was then that John found a red-like stripe on the kitten's neck. "Where did you get this mark?" He asked sharply.

"Huh? Oh, it's just a birth mark...I was born with it," Danny said, puzzled why John was so interested in it.

John's expression hardened as he stood up abruptly, pulling a knife from somewhere and eyeing Danny coldly. The two hunters standing with him moved closer and clutched their guns more tightly. Danny was confused by their sudden hostility.

"You're their kit! Where are they hiding...tell me now!" He growled menacingly.

Shocked, Danny huddled in fear as he stared up at the adults threatening him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, help me find my parents or take me home!" He pleaded, terror beginning to race down his spine.

John snarled and swung a fist at Danny, knocking the poor kitten off his feet and to the ground. Danny screamed in pain and curled up holding his face and whimpering.

Spitting on the writhing kitten, John turned to the other hunters. "This is one of their kits. We can't allow it to live. Beat it to death!" He ordered, coldly.

As the cruel toms began to move toward the kitten, their fire suddenly snuffed itself out. Startled, all the hunters froze and looked around urgently, except for John, their eyes began to grow large with fear.

Out of the sudden dark, something heavy moved swiftly then someone screamed in agony. Sounds of growls and ripping flesh were heard next causing a panic as the hunters fled before the terror coming at them in the dark.

Danny couldn't see what was going on and he didn't dare move from his huddled position on the ground. His face hurt fiercely and his eyes were filled with tears but all he saw was darkness and all he heard were those horrible screams and ripping sounds. Then, as suddenly as it happened, everything went quiet. The bonfire burst back to life, illuminating the scene.

What he saw made his heart stutter. There was no sign of the hunters only blood on the ground, ripped clothing, scattered cookware, destroyed tents, and guns. But there was something else standing there watching him with bloody red eyes...two big, black furred beasts unlike anything he'd seen before.

Danny whimpered, "please don't hurt me." He shook with fear as one of the big beasts came close to him and licked his face tenderly. He blinked in shock.

The pair looked around a moment, apparently checking to be sure it was safe before returning their attention to him. The other beast gently used its paw to turn Danny's head. It growled when it saw the beginning black eye and bruised cheek.

Rumbling in its throat it began to lick the injured area making Danny wince in pain but very quickly it began to feel better to his surprise.

A weird suspicion crept into Danny's mind as he remembered what John had said and came to a stunning conclusion. "M-mom? D-dad?"

Making little huffing, whining noises, it seemed they were telling him, he was right. They stopped licking him and turned their heads up towards the moon and howled.

Danny was shocked. His parents were the strange creatures, John had said he was killing? How did it happen? His parents weren't in any shape to answer his questions right now and he wondered what he was supposed to do for the moment until they could.

Suddenly, he began to feel a little strange. A warm sensation began to build within him then his bones seemed to stretch. It was painful causing him to whimper as his face extended and his limbs got longer. His fur thickened and his mind fell into a haze for a time.

When the pain stopped and the haze lifted from his mind, he felt completely different. He looked down at himself and saw he had changed to a smaller version of the pair watching him. He tried to stand but wasn't used to being on four feet instead of two.

His father came over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and began to carry him away into the woods.

Next to him his mom trotted. In wolf language, Jake asked, "well son, how do you like your new self? You hungry?"

Feeling kind of odd being carried in his father's mouth, Danny could only say, "you two have a lot of explaining to do."

Jake just gave him a wolfish grin.

_**A/N: Please Review! Next story is coming up.**_

**Thank you Ulyferal ^_^ for been my beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAT KATS: ONE SHOT HALLOWEEN STORIES**

#2: Halloween's Revenge

_"__**Being selfish and uncaring will gain you nothing but pain and suffering in the end"  
**_  
It was a violently stormy night with thunder roaring, winds slashing at the trees, and lightning sending bolts of destruction down on the city.

Some of the population were so poor they had no way to avoid the freezing and deadly weather as they searched for food and shelter while the more selfish and miserly of the city enjoyed their little pleasures at the poor's expense, like the one who lived in the stately mansion on the outskirts of town.

On this dark and forbidding Halloween night, Mayor Manx was enjoying his favorite hobby at home...counting the money he welched from the coffers of the poor. Every Halloween, he sneakily raided the money meant for the kittens living at the Megakat Orphans Home to help them celebrate the season with a small party, trick or treating indoors where it was safe and warm, and some small gifts of clothing and other necessary things.

He cared nothing of that. As he did every year, he gave a fake apology saying there was no money, all the while taking it for himself. And it wasn't just the orphans that suffered. The pompous, greedy, leader of the city, dared to embezzle funds earmarked for the enforcers, hospitals, city projects, and anywhere else he could skim the money for his own selfish uses.

Under the guise of a building project, which he was endlessly making deals on, he would make off quietly with the money and would cover up the loss by saying an omega attack had used it up in rebuilding. It was quite lucrative scam and he continually got away with it year after year.

As the storm raged outside his mansion, he smiled as he counted out his take for the embezzlement of the orphan's fund. He had enough to build a bigger golf course which pleased him greatly.

Yawning, Manx murmured to himself as he finished his counting. "Ah twenty-two thousand dollars...quite the haul...and perfect for my plans." Turning his head, he noted the time was eight in the evening as his gold mantel clock chimed the time.

Standing, he carried the money to his safe and locked it up. Stretching, he left his office, shutting out the light. 'Gosh, counting money sure makes me tire…wonder if Callie's finished with my speech yet?' He mused as he headed for his bedroom upstairs.

Before he left for the day, he had given Callie a last minute job, write a speech for an event coming up in a few days. Callie looked unhappy as she had plans for the evening but took the notes he handed her with ill grace.

He just smiled benignly and left for home. He care not one whit that she might want to go out on Halloween. He used her to do the paperwork that run the city and reaped the benefits without a backward glance. He was a callous and insensitive leader and not very well liked at all.

Reaching his bedroom, Mayor Manx grabbed his night clothes from a drawer and made for the bathroom. He took a long hot shower then dried before dressing in his pjs and robe. He headed back downstairs went to the kitchen for a cup of warm milk then took it to his study where a roaring fire was going. Settled in his comfortable easy chair and setting his milk on the end table where a book lay, he picked that up and began to read a bit before bed.

Outside the storm shook the windows and lightning detonated loudly nearby but he ignored it and continued to read. Suddenly, there came a loud banging somewhere in the house.

He jolted in nervous surprise. He preferred to be alone at night, only allowing his servants to take care of the place during the day then leave because he was too stingy to pay them to live on the property. So there was no one but him in the huge house.  
He jumped, "What" he said then again once more another bang.

"What was that?" Before he could decide to check it out, another loud bang struck. This time it was on his study door. Scared, as no one should have been able to get in the house, he grabbed a heavy statue from a table nearby and made for the door, shaking like a leaf.

Cautiously, he opened the door and gaped in disbelief. There stood a dirty, wet, kitten with ripped clothing that looked up at him with cold, dead looking white eyes. Its fur was coal black and it was male.

After only a moment's glaring up at the fat tom, the scary kitten spoke in a weird, deep voice, totally at odds with the kitten's apparent age.

"…why have you made kitten's suffer...why did you take their Halloween joy away..." it demanded.

Mayor Manx blinked at the strange creature in stunned dismay. "W-w-who are you? What are you doing here on such a night? How did you get in here?"

"None of that matters...I want answers to my questions..." it insisted.

"I...questions...uh...I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about..." Manx stuttered in denial.

"Liar..."

That stung Manx's pride and puffed up in indignation, he blustered, "I'll have you know I'm no thief...I'm generous to a fault..."

"Silence!" The strange kitten roared, its expression cold and angry. Manx froze in shock. "Such a tongue you have that spits lies all over like acid ...listen closely to my words...the spirits are angry with you..."

"S-s-spirits?"

The kitten ignored his outburst as it continued, "...the spirits of Halloween are displeased with how you have treated the orphans of this city...they feel you should be punished...and they have made me the voice for their demands. Your death will be the price you'll pay for every penny you stole from those kittens..."

"Death? Noooo...you've got to let me make amends..." Manx cried in terror, pleading with the kitten.

"You have only an hour to repent and return all the money you've stolen or your death will be a most horrible one," with that last pronouncement and a grin of pure hatred, the kitten suddenly vanished into thin air.

Manx stood there shaking in shock and fear for some minutes but when all was quiet except for the storm outside, he finally looked where the kitten had stood and noticed there was no water and the kitten had been soaked so there should have been a pool there but it was dry.

Shaking his head, he finally decided he must have fallen asleep in his chair and dreamed the whole thing, though he couldn't explain why he was standing and how the door to the study could be open.

Too upset to go back to reading, he drank his milk, closed the hearth doors so the fire would die out, took the glass to the kitchen and headed for bed.

He took off his robe and laid it over a chair then slipped into his cozy bed. It took him a little while to calm enough to sleep but finally he dropped off.

A loud noise woke him less than an hour later. Jolting into a seated position, he blinked in the darkness of his room, grabbed his glasses and wig then looked at his clock. The time the kitten had given him had elapsed. His heart thudding in his chest, he sat there listening hard.

Loud footsteps were stomping up his staircase...someone was in his house. Stumbling from his bed, he raced to the door and locked it then shoved a dresser against it just in case. He retreated to his night table and picked up the phone. He dialed 911 but as he put the phone to his ear, he realized there was no signal...the phone was dead.

A huge BANG hit his door and made it shake.

Terrified, Manx dropped the phone and looked around frantically for a way to escape or hide.

BANG!

He cried out in fear and crawled under his huge bed, shivering in terror as he huddled at the back of it.

BANG...CRASH!

The door to his room was forcibly slammed open sending the dresser violently across the floor. Heavy steps accompanied by a blast of cold air walked into his room.

Quivering violently, Manx hid his head in his arms and curled in a ball but that did him no good as something grabbed an ankle and dragged him out from under the bed.

Screaming, Manx dragged his claws across the wood floor as he was painfully dragged out of his bedroom. Looking over his shoulder he was horror struck by the weird, dark shadow thing that had a hold of him.

Wailing "HELP...HELP..." uselessly, Manx was dragged all the way down the stairs, his body banging painfully down each step, losing his glasses and wig along the way as the creature pulled him along toward front door of his house. The door violently opened by unseen paws and standing there on the porch was the weird kitten, grinning wickedly at him.

"Help me!" Manx pleaded.

The kitten shook its head. "You were given an hour! It was your choice to comply or not with our request...since you didn't chose to repent, you must pay the consequences.

"Noooo..." Manx screamed as the one holding him sent him flying across the lawn. He had only a second to see some great mouth with razor sharp teeth waiting below his falling form, its identity and form hidden in the darkness of the storm.

His screams joined the chorus of the storm then cut off as he vanished down the maw and was devoured.

The mansion's main door hung open as the storm ceased and all was quiet. Clouds began to clear away by the lighter winds letting the moon shine down. There were no sign of the visitors to Manx's mansion and no sign of him.

Inside his phone rang. When no one answered, the machine picked up.

"I am not available right now, your call is important so please leave a message...Beep!" Manx's recorded voice instructed.

"Mayor Manx, Callie here. I've finished your speech and its on your desk. Also, there's a report from Commander Feral about the money for the orphan's fund being stolen...poor kittens... I hope whoever did it suffers for such a cruel thing. Anyway, Feral hasn't determined who is responsible as yet but intends to keep investigating. I'll see you tomorrow and by the way, Happy Halloween." The machine went silent and the red light blinked.

_**A/N: What you think of this, next one is coming up. Ulyferal did the beta work on this. Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Swat Kats: One Shot ****Halloween**** stories**

#3: An Omega is Born

**"No one is wicked unless they were made wicked"**

Let me tell you a story of a Kat I knew…..

A kitten named Gabriel Kitscar was born on Halloween night. He was welcomed and loved, living a wonderful life with a family that was well off. He had a bright mind and an engaging personality. He grew to a handsome tom and married his schoolhood friend.

Sadly, Gabriel's happiness came to an end beginning with the death of his beloved wife when she gave birth to their only kitten, a female. His daughter was healthy and he loved her dearly. They were close as any father and daughter could be. She grew to be a lovely she-kat, the apple of his eye.

One night, he allowed his near adult daughter to go out to a club with her friends. Tragedy struck when a serial killer chose his daughter as his next target. He stabbed the she-kat multiple times, killing her. Being a good Katizen, he went to the enforcers and demanded justice for his daughter. However, the enforcers were sorry to tell him their wasn't enough evidence to charge the killer they had finally caught and were forced to release him.

Mad with fury at the helplessness of the ones who were supposed to protect them from the bad guys, Gabriel decided to take matters into his own paws. Tracking down the killer, he kidnapped him and took him to an abandoned warehouse.

Before he could put an end to the killer of his daughter, the enforcers found them. After a brief battle, they took back the accused killer but Gabriel managed to escape in a flooded drainage system in the basement of the warehouse.

The enforcers thought he had drowned and though they searched for him, they found no trace of the body. The killer was once more set free.

Gabriel meanwhile did manage to survive his swim in drain but unluckily for him, it was made up of chemicals illegally dumped down it. The resultant chemical bath caused his fur to change color, his face grew grotesque and his body grew larger.

It also twisted his mind. Vowing to avenge his daughter by taking out the whole city, he used his brilliance to plan his revenge. Years later, when who his existence was forgotten and the killer was now dead, a new threat came out of the dark to torment the city. He was the new threat mothers told their kittens every Halloween...be good or Dark Kat will get you!

_**AN: I was thinking of what else to do and this is what I came up with, I believe this is how Dark Kat was born and hell why not Halloween. Anyways this the last SK Halloween story since Halloween is already coming and I already ran out of ideas for this holiday. **_


End file.
